Nargles and Bowties
by narglesandbowties
Summary: In which Luna receives a re-education from the most fascinating of creatures. Set right after the Battle of Hogwarts. "Let's go see the universe, Luna Lovegood!"


The battle was won, but the wreckage had to be cleared. Luna was tidying the remains of what was once Hagrid's hut when she heard a shout from the Forbidden Forest. Startled, she instantly ran to its aid. _Could bits of the battle still be ongoing?_

She ran through the trees and crashed down a hill, almost colliding with a large blue police call box. Thinking nothing of it, she then saw a man, stiffly staring at seven or eight statue angels.

Without even turning to face her, the quite ragged man addressed her: "Thank goodness you came! Now, I really need to blink, so I want you to stare at the angels for a moment. Do not turn away. Do. Not. Blink. We'll just have to rotate".

Luna did as she was told, then asked softly. "What happens if we both blink?"

"Terrible things", he replied. "Horrible things. They get my TARDIS, we get transported to a different time period. The moment we look away or so much as blink, the Angels get closer to us".

Luna considered this for a while, then asked, "Well why can't I just do this? _Petrificus Totalus_!" She repeated the spell for each angel, then turned to look at the Doctor, who was staring, open-mouthed, at her. He then realized with horror that neither was staring at the angels, and whirled about, but they hadn't moved.

"Petrified!" said Luna brightly.

The Doctor stared at her once again. "Now let me see…that wasn't in any language I know…must've been a spell…you're on earth…you _look _human…OH!" He jumped up and down, amusing rather than startling Luna. "The stick in your hand! The wand! You're a wizard…or witch I guess I should say!"

"I am," replied Luna calmly. Are you a muggle? How are you here? How do you know about magic?"

"There's no such thing as magic" replied the Doctor. As Luna set to argue, he cut her off- "Every thing you can do…that's all science. You're as alien as I am, actually, all wizards are. They've just forgotten. Right at the beginning of this planet you all arrived here and took the form of the most advanced being. Of course, you still had abilities that they didn't..but you later justified it so much that you lot forgot who you really were!" He paused, taking her wand.

"These wands are very powerful" he stated. "Deadly as well. I prefer sonic. But yes, there is a scientific explanation for everything you can do with this sexy thing here. I would explain it all, but it would take waaaay too much time than I have at the moment".

He glanced at Luna, expecting her to be boggled, insulted, or argumentative, as other wizards had been when he told them this. Instead she just looked thoughtful. "I suppose that all makes sense. I just never thought about it that way! What's your name?"

The Doctor studied her intensely before subjecting her to his final test. "I'm the Doctor".

Luna did not make a face at his odd name, ask for his real name, or reply with the classic 'Doctor WHO?'. Instead, she just smiled and said "That's a nice name. I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. I do like your bowtie!"

The Doctor's face lit up with a childish grin and he proudly straightened his bowtie. "Luna Lovegood! I like the sound of that, I do love alliteration…well, Luna Lovegood, I think you're the exact person I need. How would you like to do things magic never could? Travel time…and space? Anywhere and everywhere…the universe".

She took his hand and replied, "that sounds lovely."

Upon entering the TARDIS, she looked around happily. The Doctor, who had been awaiting her reaction looked at her, insulted. "Aren't you gonna say 'it's bigger on the inside' like everyone else?"

"Well, no" replied Luna, amused. "I see it all the time! Even our tents can do that!"

"Oh," said the Doctor, deflated. He immediately bounced back. "Oh well," he replied. "Let's see the universe, Luna Lovegood!"

When Luna arrived back at Hogwarts the next day, she had aged three years. She published the story of her travels with the Doctor in the Quibbler, but of course no one believed it.


End file.
